Sock Monkey
by doubletime twins
Summary: sam got a sock monkey for her birthday from her daddy, but then he died a few weeks later, she never told anyone about the sock monkey until one day freddie found it. later she lost it, and freddie came to the rescue and she needed a way to thank him


**We don't own icarly**

**Summary: Sam has a sock monkey that no one knew about, one day she looses it and freaks out, the next day in school Freddie gave it back and she needed a way to thank him**

_Flash back_

"_Happy birthday Sammy" Sam's dad said giving her her birthday present. "What is it daddy" she asked_

"_Open it and see" he said. Sam tore the paper off and opened the box, inside was a sock monkey. "It's a monkey" she said holding it up for everyone to see. "it's not just a monkey, it's a sock monkey" her daddy said. "Guess what his name is" she said to her dad, "what he asked" "sock monkey" she said proudly and hugged the little pink monkey. "Happy 5__th__ birthday Sammy" her dad said kissing her on the forehead. About a week later, he was killed in a car accident. From that point on she carried that monkey everywhere, but some people never knew about him_

"Hey Carly, fredward" I said coming in the door, and finding Freddie was already there

"Hey Sam, you ready for icarly" Carly asked

"Yeah" I said sitting my book bag down, but everything fell out, including sock monkey, but Carly had already gone upstairs

"What's this" Freddie asked picking him up

"No, don't touch sock monkey" I said quickly grabbing him and stuffing him back into my book bag without thinking

"Sock monkey" Freddie asked

"I named him when I was five okay" I said sitting down

"I should tell everyone at school that you have a sock monkey that you carry around and its name is sock monkey,"

"No, you can't"

"Why"

"Because it would make me a laughing stock and I would have to explain to everyone why I have him and that would hurt too much" I said not looking over at Freddie

"How"

"I can't tell you"

"Okay then, you tell me the story and I won't tell anyone about sock monkey"

"Okay, here's the story…" I told him the story, but the entire time I didn't look at him, I had tears in my eyes and I was not going to let him see me cry

"Oh my god Sam, that's so sad, why you didn't tell us, you only said the last time you saw your dad was when you were five and then you would ignore the subject, is this why you act the way you do"

I didn't saw anything but nodded, by now Freddie knew I was crying. The memory hurt.

"I promise I won't tell anyone" Freddie said hugging me

After a few minutes I stopped crying and went upstairs to do icarly with Freddie behind me.

Later that night

"Night sammy" mom said before I went to bed

"Good might mom" I said back and went to get sock monkey out of my book bag, I reached into my book bag but couldn't find him.

"Oh my, where is he. I know I put him in here. Sock monkey" I searched frantically through my room.

"Sammy, what's wrong, why are you making a mess" mom said coming in my room

"I can't find him" I said, now crying

"Who"

"Sock monkey"

"Oh, its okay sammy, we'll find him"

An hour later

"Mom we searched the entire house, he's not here, I lost him"

"I told you we would find him, and if we don't we can always get you a new sock monkey"

"But it wouldn't be sock monkey, it wouldn't be from dad" after that I ran upstairs, slammed my door and cried myself to sleep

The next morning I lazily got up and ate some breakfast, mom came downstairs just as I was finishing

"Morning sammy" mom said kissing my forehead like dad used to

"Morning mom"

"Ready for school"

"Almost"

"Did you do your homework?"

"No" I said quietly

"Sammy, if you want to go to college you're gonna have to do your homework, in fact if you want to stay in the same grade as your friends, you'll have to do it"

"I'll try harder mom" I said putting my dishes in the sink and grabbing my bag

"Bye sammy, have fun, love you" mom said before I left

"Bye mom, love you to" I said walking out the door

I rode the bus to school; it was pretty empty that morning. I walked into school seeing Freddie was already there and Carly was not.

"Hey geek"

"Sam"

"What"

"I have something for you"

"What"

"This" he pulled out a gift bag

"It's not my birthday"

"I know open it"

"Okay" I opened the bag and found sock monkey in it

"Oh my god Freddie, I looked everywhere for him, where did you find him"

"Remember yesterday, after I Carly when we came downstairs and your bag was spilled out on the floor again. Well he must have fallen out and you didn't see him. And right before I left I saw him under the couch, so I grabbed him, took him home, put him in that birthday bag, and planned to give it to you"

"Oh my god, how can I thank you" I said, but before he could say anything I did the unthinkable. I kissed him.

"Aww you guys are so cute, now what's going on" Carly asked coming in

We told her everything, the merrily went to class, sock monkey tucked under my arm

**There you go. I hope you liked it. The idea just magically popped in my head one day, but I couldn't think of a way to put in into a story. But I did. I think it came out well. Anyway please review**


End file.
